In the existing art, there are a variety of devices and networks to move data from one data processing system (e.g., a first personal computer system) to another data processing system (e.g., a second personal computer system). These techniques include diskettes (e.g., magnetic and optical), local area hardwired networks, various wireless transmission networks, and semiconductor memory cards.
Of particular relevance to the present invention is the use of a wireless methodology for transferring data from a portable data storage device to a data processing system. For example, in the above-incorporated U.S. patent application entitled "Data Mouse," a portable, hand-held device for transferring data to and from a data processing system via a graphical user interface is presented. A wireless communication link provides two-way communication between the computer and the hand-held data storage unit. The computer's graphical user interface is expanded to provide an icon representing a process that transfers data to or from the hand-held data storage unit in response to a pointer position controlled by the hand-held data storage unit. Data compression and/or encryption may be executed by the computer in response to another icon, or a pop-up menu, controlled by the hand-held unit prior to data transfer and storage in the unit.
A potential problem with use of such wireless communication methodology occurs where the data mouse is employed in relatively close proximity to a plurality of intelligent devices, any one of which the mouse may communicate with via wireless modality. In such an environment, there is a possibility for unauthorized interception of interdevice information being transmitted, as well as transfer of data information to an unintended device. Thus, in an environment with a dense assemblage of devices, any one of which can communicate with the data mouse or other portable device within range of the wireless communications modality, a method is needed to specify which intelligent device is to communicate with which portable device and conversely, which portable device is to receive requests and/or information issued by a member of the assemblage of devices.
Inter-device security and communications selectivity in configurations of devices which are wired together has been solved many times in the art. In addition, a variety of similar methods exist for a multiplicity of devices in a wireless static configuration. Typically, in such an environment a user must explicitly specify the device address (for a Local Area Network (LAN), the device address is fixed and implicit in the firmware of the LAN card). Communications in a wired configuration of computers is reasonably secure from casual interception and easily routed. In a wireless configuration of devices, specific device addresses must be assigned. Depending on whether there is a need for security, the information carried on the wireless medium may be encrypted. The user must explicitly enter the encryption key into each device. This requirement of entering the encryption key information and the communications address is user unfriendly and time consuming; and requires increased expense for an entry method, such as buttons, switches, etc., which increases the cost of the portable device.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a technique which is user friendly and inexpensive to implement for readily establishing a wireless data connection between a portable device and a selected one of a plurality of intelligent devices.